


Tyrian's Fetish

by ToxicEdge



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fetish, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Poison, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicEdge/pseuds/ToxicEdge
Summary: Tyrian has a job to do in Mistral. His talents and abilities enable him to do his job easily and efficiently. Not to mention, he enjoys using his stinger, to the point that it one day became a fetish of his; to poison someone with his own deadly creation.
Kudos: 1





	Tyrian's Fetish

Hiding in the trees, Tyrian smirked as he watched the huntsmen head into the motel for the evening. They’d been travelling for some time now, heading for the kingdom of Mistral and were only two days out. Tyrian knew it would soon be time to make his move.

His tail swished about freely, eagerly anticipating the death he was due to bring upon the huntsmen. The scorpion Faunus knew he could take down the entire team along with any motel employee and guard but he needed to play this smart; there was a more dangerous target he was due to hunt soon after, so he needed to save his strength for them.

The tree shook slightly. Tyrian looked down and smiled, watching as the motel chef and his assistant were squirming about in the bushes, trying to escape their bindings against the tree. Tyrian jumped down, landing right in front of them. The gagged pair’s eyes grew wide at the sight of the fully extended scorpion tail, the brown stinger quivering as he slithered closer to them.

“Now now, you two promised to behave, didn’t you?” Tyrian said, faux sadness painting his voice. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to… make you be quiet myself.” Tyrian chuckled menacingly as he pulled the assistant from the tree.

The chef was struggling violently, but Tyrian smacked him in the face with the side of his stinger which quieted him. The assistant, on the other hand, was too frightened to do anything as he peered up at his kidnapper before looking away. Tyrian grabbed his hair and yanked it up, forcing the assistant to peer into his golden eyes.

“I’m sorry my friend but…” Tyrian blinked and his eyes were suddenly shining purple as his tail slid towards the assistant’s thigh. “…you two need to learn your manners.”

The stinger was jabbed into the man’s thigh. If he could, the assistant would’ve screamed out as he was impaled but he could only writhe in pain and struggle, as his voice died against the gag. His boss looked upon in horror, tears forming in both of their eyes as the assistant suffered the Faunus’ attack.

Tyrian, meanwhile, was standing in a state of bliss. He’d just injected a healthy dose of venom in the defenseless guy, more than enough to kill him, but the feeling was too euphoric. He pumped more, and more, and more in, feeling satisfied and quite aroused at the feeling of liquid death exiting him and flowing into another’s body, ready to wreak havoc and destroy him from the inside.

He pulled the stinger out and stood over the man squirming about once more. The poison was already doing its job, and he was soon to die. No one who’d ever taken that much venom ever survived for longer than a few minutes.

His cock sprung to life at the thought and Tyrian wanted to grasp it, but first he needed to deal with the chef himself. Striding over, the chef tried to pull himself away, starting to kick out at Tyrian’s legs but the Faunus simply jumped over and stomped on the man’s torso. Aura shimmering, wind knocked out of the tied up man’s lungs, the chef could no longer put up a fight.

Tyrian guided his tail to lift up the shirt, exposing a plump and slightly scarred belly.

“Ooh… you’re a big guy underneath, huh? I suppose that’s what happens when you eat too much.” Tyrian’s eyes flashed purple once more as he activated his semblance and disrupted the area of aura around the stomach. “You’re probably the kind of guy who’d have sparred with me, back when you were a huntsman.” Tyrian leaned down and grabbed the back of the chef’s head. “You probably never thought that this would end up being your demise, did you?”

He turned the chef to look at the assistant, who was coughing and sputtering. His movements had slowed drastically and a mixture of blood and purple goop was dripping out of his mouth.

The chef shivered and Tyrian heard him whimpering. Tyrian was aroused once more, by the assistant’s encroaching death, the chef’s fear, by the anticipation of stinging another man and forcing in fluid he made that would soon kill him…

Tyrian plunged his stinger into the exposed stomach, unable to hold himself back any longer. The chef jerked up but he could not force the stinger out of him nor do anything else now.

Tyrian dropped his head and took a squatting position over him. He moaned in ecstasy as he pumped out more venom from his body, into his victim’s own. Too horny to care now, Tyrian pulled out his cock and started to stroke it, reveling in the sensations of pleasuring himself while filling someone with poison.

The assistant had stopped moving by now, basically dead at this point, and the chef was starting to slow too. The fight had gone out of him and his flailing was waning.

Tyrian licked the cold metal of his weapon, loving the taste of blood from a past victim. He remembered the sound of the man’s screaming dying down as he stabbed him, over and over, drawing more blood and flesh from out of him as his stinger was plunged into his defenseless husband, filling him with venom so they’d soon be reunited in the afterlife.

Remembering the husband’s screams filled him with delight as Tyrian remembered doing the same to a dreadful ex-boyfriend of his once. His arousal only increased as both of their screams filled his ears again.

Tyrian was stroking harder and faster now, while pumping in more and more deadly venom to coarse through the chef’s body as the light in the poor guy’s eyes started to flitter out.

Tyrian soon reached his orgasm and he started to spew his load out, letting it fly out freely in the bushes as he simultaneously pumped out more poison into the warm body beneath him.

_Ungh!_

_Guuhhh!_

_Rraaaggghh!!!_

Tyrian finished, satisfied, and he withdrew his stinger. He hummed merrily as he realized that, despite getting carried away, he still had more than enough venom stored up to kill his targets later that night.

Tyrian licked up the remaining cum on his hand before looking down at the pair.

Dead. Gone. Lives taken by a serial killer, with a fetish for poisoning others.

And Tyrian’s glee had yet to be sated. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece on this site. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. :D Please comment and tell me if you did and would like to see another chapter or a sequel.


End file.
